


[盾铁] 史蒂夫的雪花球

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: 史蒂夫的拇指摩挲起玻璃球冰冷的表面，那么凉，他却觉得自己分明正捧着一团炽热的爱意。





	[盾铁] 史蒂夫的雪花球

史蒂夫开始他的收集生涯，是在三年前的冬天，巴黎。他和娜塔莎到那追踪一位贩卖国家安全机密的黑客。时值圣诞前夕，任务也完成了，女特工拉着他到节庆市场“放松身心”。他手捧着肉桂拿铁，慢悠悠跟着难得兴致盎然的罗曼诺夫女士穿梭于人群，走过一丛丛高矮错落的圣诞树、一包包整齐码着的手工巧克力、一堆堆挤在彩色箱子里的玩具毛熊，还有其他诸如此类的甜蜜又温暖的节日特产，在某个摆着少说有五十座大大小小的雪花球的摊子前停了下来。

“怎么，儿时梦想？”娜塔莎从旁边的糖果摊转回视线，问道。

“随你怎么说，”史蒂夫逐个打量着，“不过，我小时候确实买不起这个，现在至少——”他拿起一座，翻转过来，“便宜多了。”

“挑一个？”娜塔莎抬抬下巴，“过节礼物。”

史蒂夫在铁塔与凯旋门间犹豫着。“行吧，你待会看中什么就刷我的卡。”

他最终挑了个黑胡桃木底座的银色埃菲尔，在女特工的帮助下，他还得以在这个市场购置完了需要准备的所有圣诞贺礼。其实也没多少，两只手足够轻松提上。他的亲友列表并不长。

  
*

  
有一就有二，自从山姆在第二年的复活节塞给他一座货真价实的80年代旧物——玻璃里是抱着漂亮彩蛋的大兔子——不知怎的，大伙都开始给他带雪花球了，史蒂夫后知后觉地发现自己成为了雪花球收藏家。朋友们帮他增加藏品数量的积极程度甚至稍嫌太过热情，在这年年末的时候，他已经拥有了整整十三个。

史蒂夫没拒绝它们，他把它们整齐排列在卧室的一个架子上，每个礼拜都给架子除尘。朋友们出门度假的话，他也会请他们帮忙买回有当地特色的球。

“只是提一提，这玩意儿作为流行的礼物都已经是快二十年前的事了，”当他拆开娜塔莎送的一座克里姆林宫球的包装时，史塔克说道，“不过吧，没关系，仍旧超前您五十年。”

虽然表现得嗤之以鼻，但史蒂夫的收藏中确有多座来自他这位满世界飞的队友（看，他还是懂双关的）：于东京举办的未来博览会落幕后，他收到了一座通上电就能发光的，里边是微缩的东京塔；史塔克到加拿大出差，顺便也带回了一片镶在水晶球里的小人国枫树林。……总共六个，史蒂夫算着，几乎占了一半。

而且史塔克从来不要他付钱。史蒂夫想了想，觉得就这么收下也许更好。后来他在业余参加的陶艺课上做了个钢铁侠的小塑像，作为送给对方的生日礼物。他很高兴能在科学家的工作间桌子上看到它。

  
*

  
对于为什么大伙都热衷于助力他的收藏事业，史蒂夫有些猜测。可能他们都觉得有个爱好会更有利于他融入现代社会什么的，让他更快转变成一个……不需要那么令人担心的人。或许是错觉，可史蒂夫的确感觉到连山姆对待他都更放松了。既然如此，那他就继续收集下去吧。

令史蒂夫颇为惊讶的是，神盾局指定给他的心理辅导师好像也认为他这癖好挺好。

“最近睡得不错？”卡洛斯女士说，“每晚做梦吗？”

“不，”史蒂夫摇头，“并没有。”他没说谎，比起以前，情况确实好多了。

“听说你开始收集雪花球，”她望过来，史蒂夫点点头，“我以为你还不太喜欢冰雪？”

“我不觉得它们被困在球里的时候有什么可怕的。”他半是玩笑地答道。但卡洛斯女士似乎没有听出这其中的玩笑，她颔首在纸上记录的样子认真得几乎让史蒂夫觉得尴尬。

  
*

  
收集数量逐渐增加到了三十四个，第三十五个同样来自托尼。史蒂夫从盒子里把那座缩小版马特洪峰拿出来时，他的手机刚好收到一条娜塔莎发来的短信。

她替他约了又一位姑娘，晚上八点，地点是大厦附近一间颇有口碑的海鲜餐厅。史蒂夫看看短信，转过头望向桌上的雪花球。玻璃穹顶下白雪落定，细小亮片在阳光里闪闪发光。忽然意识到什么，他长长地吸气，心跳加快，胃里如有蝴蝶振翅一般暖而缠结。

他不想再无休止地认识陌生女孩儿了，他想要的又不是她们。

  
*

  
这年的圣诞节，他在托尼的带领下来了一次深夜飞行。他们都因为这趟环游纽约的旅程而笑得很开心。

回来之后他们接吻了。托尼的嘴唇和话语都让史蒂夫感到非常、非常快乐，令他想再飞一遍的那种快乐。他会永远记得这个圣诞的。

  
*

  
史蒂夫邀请托尼到他的卧室参观所有藏品（他本意很单纯，真的），托尼取笑说这是“看蚀刻画”的变体说法。他们在放雪花球的那面墙前的沙发做爱，弄脏了垫在托尼腹部下的靠垫。史蒂夫给彼此清理干净，走出浴室就看见男友站在架子前，似在逐件端详大小不一的数十座玻璃球。

“二十一个。”他边向那人走去，边说道。

托尼转过头来。“什么？”

“总数，你送给我的。”史蒂夫朝他的小景观们扬扬手，“我记着呢。”

“哇，”托尼听着好像真有点惊讶，“我都不知道自己买过那么多。”他指指其中一座雅典卫城，“这个就不是我挑的，你该感谢佩珀。”

“别想糊弄我，绝对是你挑的。”史蒂夫环上他的肩膀，“底座是深红色，还刷着金边呢。”

托尼吃吃地笑起来，史蒂夫凑近前把那笑声吞进了嘴里。

  
*

  
圣诞已成为了他们的纪念日。距离坦白心意有整一年了，史蒂夫感慨着时间飞逝。托尼在入睡前展示给他装着“今天的额外礼物”的盒子：“陈词滥调，”他的情人说，“希望你会喜欢。”

那么说来，他的收藏又要增加了。史蒂夫现在是真的喜欢这些漂亮的过时小玩意儿，它们每个都精巧非凡，打理过后排列到一块儿也挺壮观。他笑着解开缎带，打开盒盖，拿起里面那个——

“嗯，定做的。”托尼说，“别问我这怎么弄的，我可搞不清楚他这精细活。”

一个小小的钢铁侠和一个小小的美国队长正拥抱在一起，飞在球体正中。底下是一小块精致的纽约，三厘米高的自由女神像立在迷你哈德孙河上，粉末般的雪花因史蒂夫捧起球的动作而飘晃飞舞，将迷你的他俩裹入其间。

史蒂夫细细瞧着，想起了那晚的风与雪，还有掠过河面时颧骨的疼痛和胸膛里酸楚鼓噪的感觉。他的拇指摩挲起玻璃球冰冷的表面，那么凉，他却觉得自己分明正捧着一团炽热的爱意。只要球不被打碎，它们将这样永远飞着，永远紧抱彼此。真好，史蒂夫想道，太好了。

难以克制的泪水渐渐盈满眼眶，他记不清已有多久没允许过自己流泪。他受够了孤独一人面对所有了，那很痛苦，他还得表现得能轻而易举处理一切，好不给别人添麻烦，给别人树立榜样、带去希望。他不想再体会坐上地铁却不期待到站的滋味，他想要有一个能让他“回去”的地方。而他现在有了。

托尼好像被他突然的情绪迸发弄得有点无措，他伸手把史蒂夫拥进怀里，关切而笨拙地抚摸他的头发。但是，反正托尼不会傻到以为这眼泪是出于悲伤，所以无所谓吧。尽管他之后一定会取笑他的。

“当你不知道该怎么应付情感泛滥的爱人时，只要去拥抱他就好了。”托尼轻轻拍着他的后背，“这说法是对的吗？”

“是的，”史蒂夫在对方的肩窝里哽咽，“闭嘴。”

托尼在他耳边笑起来，轻吻他的发丝。史蒂夫深深呼吸，想着自己其实没必要再惧怕冰冷，那并非是不可战胜的。

毕竟曾有人同他飞越漫漫雪幕，于寒风中安全归来。

  
fin.


End file.
